


Christmas Lights

by BravoCube



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: You and my OC Serena look at Christmas lights. This one is a reupload of old!





	Christmas Lights

I lulled behind and stopped walking alongside Serena. I was still nervous around her. I stared at her as she walked a bit ahead. She had asked me to come out and look at the Christmas lights. I don’t know why she chose me of all people. She had a lot of friends in the neighborhood. Midori. Mimi, even Fern!Yet she chose me. I couldn’t place why. I watched her and took a step forward. That was when it happened. I gasped as my legs kicked out from under me.

 

I slipped on some ice. Why did I have to wear a shoe with a heel today?

 

I fell making a thud as a few things fell out of my purse. Serena turned her eyes widening in response. It hurt to fall against the concrete yet at the same time, I felt like I was looking at her for an eternity. The Christmas lights lit everything up around her. It looked so nice, especially against the black clothes and Gothic sort of thing she wore.

 

She jogged over quickly, blue eyes darting to the floor. She seemed to be looking for the ice she tripped over so she didn’t as well. “Shit…you OK? You just fell on your ass! It looked like it hurt.” Serena reached her hand up. “You OK? Can you stand up?” She chuckled a bit at the situation. I know she didn’t mean to make me feel that way, but I was embarrassed. I hung my head my brain hurling insults at me full force. “She thinks your a clumsy dumb-ass! Good job!” My head told me.

 

I had tried to improve that but in a way I believed it. I had always been after all. I forgot Serena was even standing there. I found myself going into my own head but then she touched my shoulder. I jumped, snapping back into reality like a rubber band. I looked up at her. She seemed a bit more concerned now and shook me a little. “Hey. Hey you OK? You dazed out on me for a second. Did you hit your head?” She blew her hair out of her face. It failed so she brushed it out of her way with her hand.

 

I nodded slowly. “Y-yeah…sorry.” God she was so close to me. I just now noticed it! I bit my lip reaching my hand out. She grabbed it, her gloved hand squeezing mine tightly as she helped me to my feet. It still hurt a bit from falling, so I winded up stumbling forward. Serena gasped a bit letting me lean on her. “Can you still walk?” She asked. “You seem a little wobbly on your feet right now.”

 

I nodded a little. “Yeah. Just give me a second OK?” I clung to her jacket for a moment. She really was so pretty. I felt so out of her league, yet I wanted to be there anyway. I looked off to the side blushing a bit. Serena cocked her head to the side. “Are you sure you’re OK? Now you’re being all blushy like some anime school girl.” She commented.

 

I nodded. “Yeah yeah! Fine! Totally fine!” I said. I pulled away finally regaining my balance. “I’m better now! Where’s the display you wanted to show me?” Serena cracked a wide cocky grin. God I loved when she did that. She looked so confident! “Technically all of them are, but the one I really like is at the end of the block!”

 

She grabbed my hand without prompting. I gasped a little as she pulled me along. I wanted to tell her right then that I thought she was pretty. Yet at the same time I swallowed it down. Not yet. If I was going to admit to my crush, I’d tell her at a better moment. For now I was content looking at the decorations. Talking the night away.

 

Just holding her hand.


End file.
